


Sunset Blue

by aelynxia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Condoms, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nero being the perfect bf material that he is, third pov reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynxia/pseuds/aelynxia
Summary: Nero wasn’t a virgin anymore, but the fact that she wanted to give something so special tohimof all people was making him both swell with love and a nervous wreck at the same time.





	Sunset Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I love my boy Nero and I hope I did him (at least some) justice. I was kinda inspired by the headcanon that Nero doesn't realize how much strength he has and can accidentally get rough, so there's a bit of that.. Please enjoy. ( ´ ▽ ` )

A proper, _go-somewhere-to-sightsee-and-relax vacation_ was not something Nero thought was possible for someone in his line of work, but when the opportunity presented itself, Dante practically dragged him to the airport while assuring him that the DMC crew can manage without him for a week or so, and that he should take some time off for once. He gave in eventually, mainly because he really needed a break from killing demons, but also because he wanted some alone time with his darling. And so here he was, wandering the cobbled streets of this old seaside town with her by his side, having the time of his life.

Several weeks had passed since that fateful conversation when she told him that she was ready and she wanted to gift him with something she could only give once. The tempting promise hadn’t been fulfilled yet, not because of their lack of enthusiasm (there was plenty of that), but simply because they never had enough time alone. There had always been _something_ preventing them from taking that final step, and most often than not it had something to do with Nero’s job. The growing anticipation left them restless, and that nervous energy only increased the more their vacation approached. They both knew it was now or never.

On the first day of their vacation, they had simply been too tired from all of the travelling and they had fallen asleep almost immediately. On the second day, the realization that it could finally happen had somehow made them both shy and so another night had passed in an ordinary fashion. But on the third day … The evening out in town was a prelude.

The old seaside town – with its orange streetlights illuminating the bustling cobbled streets and the stars lighting up the sky above – provided some great romantic atmosphere. The air was filled with delicious smells of various foods being prepared in the little restaurants located along the main street, and it mixed with the ever-present scent of old buildings, emanating from the town itself. Their stroll was full of fleeting glances, lingering touches and Nero’s lame jokes, mainly about things they had just seen or at his own expense. Although they tried to be subtle about it, both of them were acutely aware of where this evening might very well be leading to, and the anticipation was growing.

Nero wasn’t a virgin anymore, but he was no Dante either, and the fact that she wanted to give something so special to _him_ of all people was making him both swell with love and a nervous wreck at the same time. Ever since she first told him, the biggest worry on his mind was that he would fuck up in some way or another and ruin the experience for her. He usually proceeded with telling himself to suck it up and be a man – a technique that proved useful even now.

When they finally made it back to their small hotel room, it was already considerably late. Nero closed and locked the door behind them, while she kicked off her shoes and headed straight for the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. She stretched her tired limbs. Sightseeing required more energy than it would seem.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already,” Nero teased as he joined her on the bed.

Leaning back on her arms, she hummed, “Not too tired, but glad that walking is finally over.”

Nero slid his hand closer to hers and intertwined their fingers.

“What was your favourite thing from today?” he asked.

“Hmm,” she pulled an exaggerated thinking face and then smiled when an idea popped into her mind. “You acting like a true gentleman and trying to impress me during dinner.”

“Wha–? That’s … that’s not what I meant!” Nero blushed furiously and quickly looked away, rubbing his nose with the back of his other hand. “I-I meant your favourite thing from the things we’ve seen sightseeing!”

Witnessing his flustered state, his awkward sentence structuring and rosy cheeks made her giggle. He glared at her, but he couldn’t keep his serious façade up for too long, her laugh being way too contagious. To somehow get back at her, he pulled her down onto the bed and started tickling her (because that’s _always_ the best solution that totally does not lead anywhere). She let out a surprised squeak and then burst into another fit of giggles, the tickling sensation just too intense.

“Nero!” she managed to gasp, tears in her eyes.

His grasp wasn’t letting up and his tickling was still in full swing, a playful smile plastered on his face.

“I-I meant it! I was serious!” she laughed, wriggling in his hold. “I really liked that.”

That seemed to reach Nero and he finally stopped his tickling assault; his hands however, remained on her sides, a warm and steady presence. He was looking at her. As she locked her gaze with his, her hand moved up and cupped his face, the short stubble on his jawline prickling her fingers. The blue in his eyes reminded her of the ocean during a sunset, right before the sun touches the horizon and the otherwise dark blue turns light for a few minutes, the surface almost like liquid silver.

It was almost as her gesture gave him that last bit of encouragement he needed to lean down and press his soft lips against hers. She opened up completely for him, parting her lips invitingly, urging him on to explore the inside of her mouth. He was in a mood to play around though – his tongue swiped over her bottom lip a few times, then licked at her teeth, stalling for as much as possible before it finally slipped into her waiting mouth, colliding with her own muscle.

Their hands were everywhere. Resting on her hips, gripping at his biceps. Squeezing her thighs, tugging on his hair. Slipping under the hem of her blouse, roaming over the expanse of his back. Nero was smiling through most of the kisses and she was giggling every time they pulled away to get some of that air back into their lungs. It was such a relaxing and familiar thing to do, rolling around the bed and making out with him. She felt comfortable buried in a pile of pillows and blankets, tangled up with her lover so they didn’t know where one ended and the other started. She felt safe with him.

Taking advantage of Nero’s slow movements, she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Laying down, she cupped his face with both of her hands and initiated yet another lazy kiss, slow and sensual, making her drunk on the taste and feel of him. His hands moved to her hips, his long fingers reaching dangerously low …

This was when she first felt it – a spark of arousal in the pit of her stomach. And what this spark was threatening to ignite wasn’t just some measly flame, but a raging wildfire. Suddenly, everything felt different. His touches were essentially still the same, but now there was a bigger purpose to them. She was highly aware of every bit of contact their bodies had with each other; the way his hands caressed her sides with great care and the want behind the simple gesture – to explore, to memorize, to give love to every bump and dip of her body. Yet the thought didn’t scare her, didn’t make her uncomfortable. She wanted to know more, feel more, give more.

When she pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath, straightening up and in turn sitting down on him more fully, she realized with a rush of excitement that Nero was getting just as aroused as her. He tensed underneath her a little and she knew he felt the weight – the pressure of her sitting there. She rolled her hips experimentally, his grip on her hips tightening immediately as he let out a low, breathy noise. Her breath hitched as well, more out of surprise than pleasure, the motion affecting her (despite being dulled out by her jean shorts) just as much.

She grinded her hips against him some more, felt her core throb despite the weak stimulation, but then he was grasping her hips tightly, pulling her off of him. He settled her down on her back beside him and leaned into her.

“So you want to play like this, huh?” he said quietly and it made the rasp in his voice more distinct.

His fingers trailed over the exposed patch of skin of her midsection – her blouse must have ridden up while he was tossing her around. It made her shudder despite the burning sensation his touch left in its wake.

“Can I take this off?” he whispered into her ear, his fingers hooking under the hem of said piece of clothing and tugging on it for emphasis.

“Please do.” She turned to face him, their lips so close she could feel his warm breath, but none of them closed the distance.

He pulled her blouse off instead. She wriggled a little to help him get it off while remaining in her laying down position. When she was finally shirtless, she grasped the fabric of his T-shirt in the middle of his chest, bunching up the material, and tugged.

“You too.”

Nero obeyed her and quickly slipped out of his T-shirt. And then they were locked in a tight embrace once again, their mouths busy with each other. The feeling of his warm skin against her with almost no obstructions was a new level of intimate. She loved the feeling, a new kind of bond beginning to forge between them. Her nipples hardened from being squeezed again his chest like that – she wished her bra was gone too.

It was almost as Nero read her mind: his hand sneaked up her back and undid the clasp of the last obstructing fabric on her upper body. As he pulled it down her arms and away from her, his lips left hers and trailed over her chin and to her neck. She let out a soft giggle, the gentle drag of his lips over her neck an almost ticklish sensation. Her reaction made him smile and he gave her skin a few gentle sucks instead; her giggles turned into a quiet moan.

He pushed her onto her back again, his hands coming up to cup her breasts. A small noise escaped through her lips at the contact, her hardened nipples sensitive to the gentlest touch. He kneaded her breasts for a bit, his large hands fitting over so perfectly, and then focused on her nipples. Teasing one of them with his skilful fingers and latching onto the other with his mouth, his free hand moved down, trailing over her stomach and stopping at her shorts. He swiftly undid the button and the zipper, then tried to tug them down. The non-stretchable fabric stubbornly clung to her hips and it took both of his hands to finally get if off.

Nero was really considerate in making sure she never felt underdressed, removing his own pants right after he was done with hers. Her core throbbed in anticipation as she lay before him almost completely exposed, watching him crawl back to her side in nothing but his black briefs. The bulge was obvious and the realization that it was bigger than what she’d expected made her blush. He resumed his previous position beside her, but his hand stayed behind, sliding up her leg instead, his fingertips practically reaching the inner side of her thigh. It sent a shiver up her spine, his touch now so close to her most private parts that were aching with need. He didn’t leave her waiting.

His fingers brushing against her clothed heat sent a jolt through her body and she let out a loud gasp, her body tensing up. He did it again, this time applying more pressure and watching how her eyes fluttered shut as she sucked in a shaky breath, her grip on his upper arms tightening. Feeling just how wet her panties were, sent a wave of arousal right down to his crotch despite him already being incredibly hard.

Due to her tell-tale reactions, he quickly located her clit, the fabric of her panties providing some delicious friction as he rubbed it in gentle circles. She moaned quietly, still insecure about the voices she was making. What Nero was doing to her felt extremely good, much better than when she did it alone, and her head spinning from all of the pleasure.

Despite her dizzy state of mind, she wasn’t completely paralysed. The unmistakable hardness pressing against her thigh reminded her that she was the only one receiving this heavenly satisfaction and it just didn’t feel right. Besides, she was _curious._

With no hesitation, one of her hands snaked down, her fingers tracing over his body (and enjoying the feeling his hard muscles), until she made it to the waistband of his underwear. Sliding over the fabric, she slowed down a little and soon found the hard outline of his erection. She heard his sharp inhale when she finally touched him and the fingers working on her stilled for a brief moment, his body tensing up. She began with a stroking motion over his length, but with the fabric still in the way, there was only so much she could do. However, it seemed like it was good enough because Nero groaned and whispered into her ear.

“Ah, baby, that’s right. You’re doing so good.”

His voice was sinfully low and it made her shudder. Spurred on by her actions, he resumed his ministrations much more eagerly and it had her panting in a mere minute. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as she trembled in pleasure. She was so close now. Moaning his name, her grip on him got tighter.

A strangled whimper was all she got from him before he grabbed her wrist and yanked her hand away. It just so happened that the hand he used was the one that had been pleasuring her. Her eyes shot open in surprise, worried that she had done something wrong. The fact that the build-up of her orgasm was stopped so abruptly barely crossed her mind.

“Did I …? Was it … no good?” she choked out, her cheeks beginning to warm up.

Nero was breathing heavily, but managed to give her a reassuring smile as soon as he spotted her unease.

“No, no, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have … You did good, more than good, I–”

He reached over, cupping her cheek, and she let herself relax a little against his gentle touch. Then he sat up and scooted over to the foot of the bed, settling himself between her legs.

“I don’t want to … not before I feel you around me.” He rubbed his nose and looked away, a faint rosy hue to his cheeks. But when their gazes locked again, his shyness was all but gone, instead replaced with determination and hunger.

Taking hold of her cotton panties, he quickly pulled them down her legs, not bothering to do the same with his own underwear. Before lowering himself onto his elbows, he dared a quick peek at her. She was watching him through half-lidded eyes, her swollen lips parted slightly. Her arms were resting at her sides, one hand lightly gripping the sheets. Her legs were bent at her knees and pulled close to her, open just enough for him to see her unpicked flower, blooming so invitingly. His mouth practically watered at the sight.

Nero dipped down, his lips skimming down her inner thigh and leaving an occasional kiss. His arousal was telling him to rush, but his sense was reminding him that he had to go slow. It was driving him mad.

He finally reached her dripping core and dived right in, giving her a long lick from her entrance to her clit, groaning at the sweet taste of her. Feeling his wet tongue touch her so intimately made her suck in a sharp breath and then let it all out in a shaky exhale. Her trembling fingers made their way into his hair while the other hand gripped the sheets tighter. She was right back to where she was before he pulled away – so close to the edge.

Nero didn’t delay introducing his fingers to the mix as his mouth worked on her clit. He ran one up and down her dripping slit, gathering the slick, then gently prodded at her entrance. Due to how wet she was, his finger glided right in past the first knuckle, despite being thicker than hers. She gasped and tensed up involuntarily, waiting for the pain to start. There was only a weird sense of pressure.

“Relax, princess,” he murmured against her mound and the vibrations sent a jolt of pleasure up her spine. “But if anything hurts, please tell me and I’ll stop.”

The view was pure sin: his blue eyes locked on hers, his silver hair dishevelled and his mouth buried in her sex, lips glistening with her slick. This image alone almost made her orgasm.

He slowly slid in his finger. It wasn’t half-bad, especially with the constant stimulation of her clit. He gave her a few moments to get used to the peculiar feeling, waiting for her body to relax again. In a similar fashion, he added the second finger and began to gently stretch her walls. She squirmed under his ministrations, soft moans spilling through her mouth, her back arching. He worked her open in slow strokes until he could fit in his third finger. From how hard she was clenching down on him, he could tell she was close and he picked up his pace a little – curling his fingers to give her that sweet release she desperately needed.

Warmth enveloped her as pleasure washed over her like a tide, powerful and all-consuming, and with a choked cry of his name, she climaxed for the first time on the hands of another. She bucked her hips several times, her toes curling from how mind-numbingly good it felt, but his fingers and tongue never stopped moving, only slowing down to a gentle grind, prolonging her pleasure and easing her back.

When the high ended and she was in the process of catching her breath, he slowly pulled away and crawled back up to the space beside her. He planted a tender kiss onto her forehead and she snuggled closer, inhaling his familiar scent.

“All good?” Nero asked quietly.

“Yeah,” she mumbled into his neck. “Perfect.”

He smiled, a mix of pride and relief.

“Do you want to continue?”

“Yes,” she stated with a sudden surge of confidence.

He quickly kissed her nose and then rolled off the bed. She raised her head, lifting her upper body onto her elbows.

“Where are you going?”

Nero rummaged around his suitcase until he pulled out a pack of condoms.

“Safe sex,” he grinned and she mentally face-palmed at his goofy expression.

She was glad he remembered though, and it proved that he had thought about the possibility of this happening even before they departed and had adequately prepared for it. Another thing to add to the pile of things she loved about this man.

Nero jumped back onto the bed, tugging his briefs off in the process, and she got quite a good look at his toned body and the gift nature had bestowed upon him; especially when he slid the condom on. He positioned himself between her spread legs, his hands settling on her knees to hold them apart.

“Is this okay … or would you prefer to be on top?” he asked, a little bit of blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Like this.” She gave him a small smile.

Nodding, he used one of his hands to guide his member to her entrance. _He could do this._ Not yet penetrating, he slid it through her slick folds in a teasing manner, giving her a bit of a feel for what was coming. She bit her lip. Her nerves finally betrayed her and she was feeling a bit anxious.

“Ready?”

She gave him a nod, her gaze fixated on the point of contact. Nero however did not move.

“Hey, babe, relax.”

She blinked, her eyes locking with his. Placing one hand on the mattress next to her head, he leaned down and caressed her cheek with the thumb of the other. She let out a long exhale, not realizing she’d been holding her breath, and she could feel her body relaxing as the excess air left her lungs.

“There you go, all better. I’ll go slow, okay? Tell me if you want me to stop,” he said calmly, his hand already reaching back to position himself at her entrance.

He moved his hips in an unhurried motion, gently pressing down into her until the head slid in; then paused. Her eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth slightly, exhaling audibly. She could feel the burn of the stretch. It wasn’t too bad, but it wasn’t the most pleasurable experience either.

“Are you alright?” his voice reached her through the fog of concentration surrounding her.

“Y-yeah,” she stuttered. “Continue.”

Nero hesitated for a second like he wasn’t entirely sure about her answer. Making up his mind, he final pushed in a bit more, just as slow and gentle as before, watching her face for any signs of unbearable pain. Her hands formed into fists as she gripped the sheets, her back arching slightly. It hurt less knowing how careful he was being with her. She suddenly felt very emotional about it.

By the time his hips met hers, the ache dulled out almost completely and was instead replaced by this feeling of being immensely full. Nero dropped down onto his elbows and she could feel his warm breath on her neck as he panted, the way he had to hold back and go slow clearly having its own effect on him.

“You did so good, baby, I’m so proud of you,” he murmured between breaths. “You feel amazing, you know. I knew you would. I knew you could do this. I love you so much.”

His blabbering put a smile on her face and made her feel good. He always knew what to say. She took a few more deep breaths and – feeling ready – tried rolling her hips. The sensation made her moan. Feeling his length touch her walls so intimately, the warmth of his body so close to her, his lips on her neck; she couldn’t find the words to describe how good, how special it all felt. She ran her hands up his biceps and caressed his back, marvelling at the feeling of taut muscles under his soft skin. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his lean waist.

“Show me how it feels,” she breathed.

Nero pressed one last kiss to her neck and then braced himself onto his elbows. He pulled out about half way and then slowly pushed back in. She let out a quiet whimper. The unpleasant stinging was still there, but the drag of his length had potential to feel good. He soon found a steady rhythm, slow and careful still, but pleasant for both of them. With every thrust of his hips the pain grew weaker and was instead replaced by a more pleasurable sensation.

Quiet grunts escaped Nero’s lips, his brows furrowed in concentration as he gently rocked his hips. He tried angling them a little, searching for her sweet spot, and he knew he found it when she let out a particularly loud, surprised gasp and arched her back with a jolt. He got so lost in the feeling of her wet heat squeezing him so tightly, sucking him in like it never wanted to let go, his orgasm building faster than ever before – the snap of his hips got faster and harsher without him realizing.

She felt it really well however. Her delicate walls were still very sensitive and any kind of rough treatment made the pain return. And he was definitely going too fast for her liking.

“Nero,” she whined, her nails digging into the flesh of his back.

He didn’t slow down; if anything, he sped up like the scrape of her nails spurred him on. It was getting really uncomfortable for her.

“N-Nero! Slow down!” she cried out, her hands pressing against his shoulders and lightly pushing him away.

That snapped him right out of his trance and he stopped immediately, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed pink from the physical effort. Then, realization filled his blue eyes.

“Shit, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Panic was clear in his voice.

She couldn’t help a small, relieved smile despite the situation. A stop to his rapid movement also brought a stop to the pain.

“It’s okay, Nero. It doesn’t hurt anymore,” she reassured him. “You just went … a little fast. It’s fine now.”

“I should’ve been more careful,” he sighed and she could sense genuine regret in his voice. “I’m sorry, this shouldn’t have happened.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” She ran a hand through his short hair. “Let’s … continue. Slowly.”

Nero’s lips were pressed into a thin line and his stare was a little distant like he was contemplating something. After several long moments had passed, he finally blinked and the next thing she knew she was sitting on top of him, Nero having flipped them around.

“Nero?” she squeaked in surprise, her hands coming down to his chest for balance.

“I want _you_ to control the pace we go at, princess,” he replied, a lazy half-grin now playing on his lips. It was good seeing him relaxed again.

“I don’t know …” she trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed at the prospect, but not wanting it to end like this.

Deciding to give it a try, she slowly rolled her hips and gritted her teeth. The angle felt _good._

“You’ll do just great,” he encouraged her, one hand resting on her hip while the other squeezed her thigh.

She raised her hips a little and gently sank back down. It felt like his length was filling her even more than before and it reignited the sparks deep in her belly. She moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed as she slowly proceeded to rock her hips, changing angles and seeing how it feels. Nero watched her closely, enjoying the show she was unintentionally putting up for him. The way this was going, he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

When he felt like she found a comfortable rhythm and was more confident about her moves, he sneaked one of his hands to where they were joined, his thumb going for her clit. She let out a loud moan at the added stimulation and started moving slightly faster, chasing after her orgasm. He helped her by gently thrusting upward and meeting her hips halfway. That made her whimpered and she arched her back, her nails lightly scraping his pectorals, making him hiss.

It didn’t take much longer before he could feel her walls clenching around him. Her breathing got heavier and her movement more frantic. He pressed down harder on her clit while his thrusts got a tad bit faster, and then she was crying out his name in bliss. She was swooped up by a wave of pleasure, riding it high, her whole body warm and buzzing as she threw her head back in a silent moan, her back arching and toes curling. It felt just as amazing as before but a lot more intense.

Nero followed soon after, his fingers digging into her thighs as he climaxed, his low, sinful moans like music to her ears. With how sensitive she was, she could feel him pulsate inside of her as he released. She collapsed onto him, too exhausted – too _satisfied_ to do anything else. It was like the wave washed her ashore and she was now lying on soft, warm sand under gentle, warm sunshine. Or maybe it was just Nero’s embrace.

He planted a kiss on the top of her head and she closed her eyes, snuggling into his chest. They shared something special now, their connection having grown stronger. Her chest ached from all the tenderness and love she had just experienced.

“So …” Nero began, his fingers absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

“’t was perfect,” she mumbled. “I love you.”

He couldn’t help that small goofy smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth. His grip around her got tighter as he held her close.

“I love you too.” There was a certain vulnerability to how sincerely he said it and a meaningful pause followed. “Now let’s get ourselves cleaned up, shall we? H-hey, don’t fall asleep just yet!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. (´ ω `♡)


End file.
